wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimate
'GoAnimate '(sometimes stylized as '''Go!Animate) is a cloud-based platform for creating and distributing animated videos. It allows users to develop both narrative videos, in which characters speak with lip-sync and move around, and video presentations, in which a voice-over narrator speaks over images and props, which may also move around. The service is provided on a freemium basis to consumers,[3] and has multiple subscription levels available for businesses. GoAnimate provides users with drag-and-drop tools[4]that the company's website indicates can be used to access thousands of character models, backdrops, and other assets to create scenario-based videos - like political videos[5] depicted during the 2012 presidential campaign.[6] The platform offers text-to-speech character voices with customizable environments. It is also commonly known for grounded videos.''' History (Wikipedia's perspective) GoAnimate was founded in 2007 by Alvin Hung. It originated from Hung’s desire to create an animated story for his wife, evolving to an animated tool. Go!Animate is a founding member of YouTube creation tool partner program, launched in 2009. In 2012, eMarketer projected that video would be the fastest-growing online ad format in 2012, with spending to increase nearly 55 percent over 2011. Business2community.com reports that the popularity of video as a medium to communicate information results from its ability to effectively tell stories, spread messages and encourage action. It notes that bloggers who may not be skilled writers are turning to video as well. In September 2013, GoAnimate relaunched with a new look, new features, and the removal of GoBucks and GoPoints. The Video Creator was renovated in October 2013, and the Character Creator was revamped in late November 2013. Themes In GoAnimate, there are quite a few themes that were implemented. The assets are as follows: '''Comedy World: '''A particularly popular theme featuring characters with designs reminiscent to those of Family Guy, Cleveland Show, and American Dad characters. '''Lil' Peepz: '''Arguably the most popular theme in GoAnimate. Features non-limb characters accompanied with several animations and poses. Here is GoAnimate's description on said theme: "Our themes are carefully produced sets of matching assets, such as characters, actions, backgrounds, props and scene starters - each with a unique visual style. Our popular theme, Lil' Peepz, offers a wide selection of actions and assets across numerous occupations and activities - including falling in love, playing music, and police work - with more being added all the time." '''Business Friendly: '''This new theme is exclusive to users who subscribe to a business account (whether they operate a local/commercial business or if a certain individual has enough money to buy one). This theme includes the most animations/poses out of any character from other themes. '''Space Peepz: '''Features Space-themed Lil' Peepz characters. '''Chibi Peepz: '''This asset features Japanese Chibi-style Lil' Peepz characters including new sets of poses (consisting of Ninja and Spellcaster). '''Chibi Ninjas: '''This asset includes ninja-style Chibi Peepz characters. Perfect addition for any Ninja-themed videos/animations. '''Jungle Warfare: '''Same as Lil' Peepz (including Warfare-style Lil' Peepz characters). '''White Houzers (formerly called US Election 2012): '''A theme featuring cartoonish representations of Barack Obama, Mitt Romney, and other Democrats and Republicans exclusively released in the United States to coincide with the US 2012 Election. '''Anime: '''This theme consists of realistic anime humans including quite a few animations ranging from daily life to combat and emotions. '''Ninja Anime: '''Same as anime, featuring Anime characters in Ninja/Samurai clothes. '''Space Citizens: '''This Sci-Fi theme features realistic humans including two sets of poses; Daily Life and Sci-Fi. '''Lil' Pets: '''This asset features anthromorphic animals including Lil' Peepz animations and poses. '''Stick Figures: '''This unique and popular asset includes a wide array of headgear and quite a few of default Stick figures. Animations/Poses range from Daily Life to Fighting. '''Cartoon Classics: '''This was presumably GoAnimate's first asset featuring characters with swapable heads and headgear (which could also be used on Comedy World and Lil' Peepz characters). '''Holiday & Seasonal: '''This theme features festive/holiday Cartoon Classics characters including Santa Claus, a snowman, a reindeer, a boy in winter apparel, and an elf. '''Monster Mayhem: '''A theme featuring Cartoon Classics monsters ranging from Frankenstein and Dracula to Zombies, Ghosts, and witches. Discontinued Themes '''Underdog: '''This theme featured Underdog characters (including himself), backgrounds, and props. The theme was inconveniently discontinued in 2012 (possibly for the inclusion of the White Houzers theme). '''Rabbits Theme: '''A discontinued theme featuring anthromorphic rabbits (some of you may recognize that theme). '''Sesame Street: '''As the name implies, this theme featured Sesame Steet characters cush as Elmo, Grover, Oscar, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Bert, and others. '''Street Fighter: '''This discontinued theme featured a wide selection of characters from Capcom's Street Fighter franchise. Features This site, like most others, came with some special features/settings: Sharing via outside Social Networks The site currently allows certain users to export their videos to certain sites such as YouTube, Dailymotion, Facebook, Twitter, Google Plus, Reddit, Tumblr, Pinterest, and several others. Video Monetization/Commercialization One with a business account can monetize their videos. Certain business users could advertise with GoAnimate videos. Upgrading to plans As probably mentioned before, basic users have the priviledge to upgrade to certain plans for a price. One could upgrade to a premium/non-commercial plan known as GoPlus. Others however, could upgrade to certain business accounts; GoPublish, GoPremium, and GoTeam (including collaboration on videos with other GoTeam users). Profile Settings Here a user could add a channel description, username, and profile pic (like most sites). Other personal settings *Users could change their e-mail addresses via the GoAnimate support center. *Users could cancel a setting known as auto-renewal (which renews a user's GoPlus/Business plan for USD $6.00 per month) *A user could freely subscribe to the GoAnimate newsletter. *You could enable Email alerts to have GoAnimate notify/inform you about anything (including followers, comments, videos, blogs, forums, other users' videos you might have shared, etc.) *One could obivously change their password (in case of emergencies such as incidents involving hackers or incidents similar to the Heartbleed virus outbreak). *Users could also change user activity settings. Video Makers and Character Creators As the title implies, one has the ability to access premium-video makers and characters creators. Video Makers One user could decide whether his/her video should be made using the template video maker or the full/premium video maker. The template maker provides few backgrounds, voices, and up to 10 (30 when upgraded to GoPlus or Business) lines of dialogue. The full-video maker provides hundreds of backgrounds, thousands of default props (users could upload more), nearly a hundred special effects, a wide gallery of default characters (when upgraded to GoPlus or Business) and the ability to access more voices, more animations and poses, and create videos without any duration limits (in other words, your videos could run as long as you want). Character Creators Certain themes (including Lil' Peepz, Comedy World, Anime, Chibi Peepz, and others) enable users to create their own custom characters/avatars. Prior to October 2013, the amount of characters that could be created depended solely on the amount of GoBucks a user had. The more accessories a character had, the more GoBucks you'd had to pay. A user with a free plan prior to that year had the ability to create one free character (no others can be created until the user upgraded to a GoPlus/Business plan). As of October 2013 however, the GoBucks system discontinued and once a user subcribed to GoAnimate (under GoPlus or Business), that user could create unlimited amounts of characters (how cool does that sound?)! Gallery The link to the full gallery is provided below: http://wikianimate.wikia.com/wiki/GoAnimate/Gallery Category:Sites Category:Animation Software